


Not a Drop to Drink

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Darksteel/Ripclaw. For now, she would have to take his word for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Drop to Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Darksteel/Ripclaw - feel my wrath!"

All of this had started when the cataclysm ended, and the war began soon after. Ripclaw wasn't too young to miss that, couldn't keep that memory away from her mind, and she couldn't let the sacrifice of her brethren be in vain.

She knew that Darksteel was too young to remember, to even comprehend that he was a Predacon, a beast. Ripclaw wasn't sure if he was ready for true combat. He fought untamed, untrained. Yet he was quick on his feet. It was out of pure instinct that he was able to strike her down, just before she struck him back down with all her might.

"Don't _touch_ me!"

Her voice was a cross between a yell and a growl. Even underneath spilt Energon and scratches, Darksteel was still eager to learn from her.

"Do you understand that, Darksteel?" she asked. It was a genuine question, perhaps it was the first time he had first that from her, not knowing how he would answer.

Darksteel arched an eyeridge, and then Ricplaw hesitated before learning back from him. "Well? Do you or not?"

Darksteel smiled, "Yes, I understand."

"Good, because if you don't, then you _will_ feel my wrath the next time that happens. Make no mistake about that." Ripclaw whispered, holding a firm gaze upon the young Predacon.

"I like the way you think." Darksteel nodded with a mischievous grin.

Those words were actually reassuring for Ripclaw at that moment, more than she cared to admit. She didn't want to think about if he didn't follow her, it was only a matter of time before there was not a drop to drink for either of them.

For now, she would have to take his word for it.


End file.
